pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Umbreon
| textcolor=yellow| name='Umbreon'| jname=(ブラッキー Burakki)| image=Umbreon.png| ndex=197| evofrom=Eevee| evointo=None| gen=Generation II| pronun= UMM-bree-on | hp=95| atk=65| def=110| satk=60| sdef=130| spd=65| total=525| species=Moonlight Pokémon| type= | height=3'03"| weight=59.5 lbs.| ability=Synchronize| color='Black'| gender=12.5% ♀/ 87.5% ♂ }} Umbreon (ブラッキー Burakki) is a -Type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. It evolves from Eevee if it has a high friendship level, and then leveled-up at night. Appearance Eevee's much smaller body had been transformed under the influence of the moon's aura. For it to evolve, an Eevee must have full trust and friendship with its trainer during the night. (In the games it is the same but Eevee must be leveled up during the night) Umbreon has bright yellow rings around both ears and tail, as well as on the upper parts, its front and back legs, and one in the center of its forehead. The rings glow when under the influence of moonlight. Its physical characteristics seem to be both feline and foxlike, with a lithe thin body, cat-like eyes, a short muzzle, and a thick bushy tail. Its origins could be of black cats or foxes that are known to be nocturnal; its rings also give it an Egyptian like feel, perhaps with roots from Bastet (WereCat) or Anubis. Special Abilities Umbreon can spray a cloud of toxic gas from its sweat glands when agitated. Also, since it's a fully evolved Pokémon, Umbreon can learn the moves Hyper Beam and Giga Impact and even though Umbreon is a Dark-type it is able to learn Psychic. Although Umbreon looks small, it has a strong endurance. Its base stats make it a good choice for defensive trainers. Behavior Umbreon stalks silently during the night hunting for prey under the cover of darkness. When it senses an enemy's presence, it waits for its enemy to come into range. When it attacks, it's rings give off a bright golden light. Game Info Locations | txtcolor=yellow| pokemon=Umbreon| goldsilver=Evolve Eevee| gsrarity=None| crystal=Evolve Eevee| crarity=None| rubysapphire=Evolve Eevee| rsrarity=None| emerald=Evolve Eevee| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Trade| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Evolve Eevee| dprarity=None| platinum=Evolve Eevee| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Eevee| hgssrarity=None| }} Side Game Locations | txtcolor=yellow| Pokemon=Umbreon| Trozei=Secret Storage 20 Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Evolve Eevee with Lunar Ribbon| PMD2=Concealed Ruins (B1F-B29F) World Abyss (B1F-B29F)| Ranger1=Fiore Temple| Ranger2=Chroma Ruins| }} Pokédex Entries | txtcolor=yellow| name=Umbreon| gold=When agitated, this Pokémon protects itself by spraying poisonous sweat from its pores. | silver=When darkness falls, the rings on the body begin to glow, striking fear in the hearts of anyone nearby. | crystal=On the night of a full moon, or when it gets excited, the ring patterns on its body glow yellow. | ruby=Umbreon evolved as a result of exposure to the moon's waves. It hides silently in darkness and waits for its foes to make a move. The rings on its body glow when it leaps to attack. | sapphire=Umbreon evolved as a result of exposure to the moon's waves. It hides silently in darkness and waits for its foes to make a move. The rings on its body glow when it leaps to attack. | emerald=Umbreon evolved from exposure to the moon's energy pulses. It lurks in darkness and waits for its foes to move. The rings on its body glow when it leaps to attack. | firered=When darkness falls, the rings on the body begin to glow, striking fear in the hearts of anyone nearby. | leafgreen=When agitated, this Pokémon protects itself by spraying poisonous sweat from its pores. | diamond=The light of the moon changed Eevee's genetic structure. It lurks in darkness for prey. | pearl=The light of the moon changed Eevee's genetic structure. It lurks in darkness for prey. | platinum=When exposed to the moon's aura, the rings on its body glow faintly and it gains a mysterious power. | heartgold=When agitated, this Pokémon protects itself by spraying poisonous sweat from its pores. | soulsilver=When darkness falls, the rings on the body begin to glow, striking fear in the hearts of anyone nearby. | black=When exposed to the moon's aura, the rings on its body glow faintly and it gains a mysterious power.| white=When exposed to the moon's aura, the rings on its body glow faintly and it gains a mysterious power.| }} Gallery Eevee.jpg Umbreon plush doll.jpeg Trivia *Umbreon is the only non type Pokemon with the ability Synchronize. *Umbreon used to be the only pure Dark type Pokemon in Generation II. *Umbreon is one of only nine pure dark types. The others are Poochyena, Mightyena, Absol, Darkrai, Purrlion, Liepard, Zorua,and Zoroark. *Despite it being able to spray poison, it only knows Toxic via TM06 which most Pokemon know. It isn't even a type. *Umbreon was the first Dark type Pokemon in the National Pokedex. *Umbreon cannot learn any Special moves while leveling up. *It's one of the most sought after and popular Eeveelutions, probably because of it's somewhat gothic (and cute) appearance. *This Pokémon is one of the most cosplayed pokémon, including the shiny version. *Umbreon is the only eeveelution that doeasnt have a type disadvantage to any other eeveelutions (althought Jolteon wouldn't be weak to any of the others attacks, and Leafeon is resitant to his STAB moves) Name Origin Umbreon's name originates from Umbra and Eon. Umbra means shade or shadow. Eon means a long period of time. That's because since it is one of the seven evolutions of Eevee, it comes from a "long line of evolutions", or an eon of evolutions. Category:Dark Pokémon Category:Generation II Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:Eeveelution Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Single Type Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Black Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon